Rebekkah Innes
This character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. "---You can't look back. You just need to keep moving forward, and never look back. Because if you do--- the pain, it consumes you, until there's nothing left." --Rebekkah Innes Rebekkah "Bekki" Casey Innes is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead, and a member/resident of Alexandria. Sometime before the events of Season Five, her camp (Located in the CDP of Cloverly, Maryland) was attacked by the wolves; she and two other residents survived as they were out on a supply run at the time. They chose to leave behind the ruined camp, and traveled aimlessly for a while before they met Aaron & Eric, who brought them to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They were most likely some of the last people brought in before the arrival of Rick Grimes' group. The three Cloverly survivors make up a supply-run team, and work shifts on the wall when they aren't out on runs. Rebekkah only appears in the television series; she does not have a counterpart in the comics or games. Rebekkah is portrayed by Canadian actress Ellen Page. BI'OGRAPHY' PRE-APOCALYPSE POST-APOCALYPSE Cloverly Post-Cloverly Alexandria Safe Zone Remember Rebekkah, Jackson & Zachariah make their first appearance in 'Remember', when the three are among the crowd who gather to watch the fight between Aiden Monroe and Glenn Rhee. Forget In 'Forget', Rebekkah attends Deanna Monroe's parties along with her friends; while she & Jackson keep to themselves, Zachariah is seen introducing himself to a few of the newcomers, including Rick Grimes; he points his team out as well. Try In 'Try', Rebekkah is among those who gather to witness the fight that occurs between Rick and Pete Anderson. While most seem uncertain or afraid when Rick pulls the gun, she seems unphased. Conquer In 'Conquer', Rick passes Rebekkah and Jackson while walking through town; unlike Tobin and the others, the two don't regard Rick with distrust, suggesting they understand why he did what he did. They later appear with Zachariah at the town meeting to discuss Rick's fate; Rebekkah seems visibly concerned to learn there was no guards at the gate. First Time Again In 'First Time Again', Rebekkah is present at the town meeting where they discuss the state of the quarry; she and Jackson both volunteer to help relocate the walkers. They, along with Zachariah, are seen helping build the wall. The two are present when Rick leads the group to the Quarry for a dry-run; however, the truck blocking the walkers in falls, and they're force to take immediate action. Although unseen, Rebekkah and Jackson go with Tobin, run alongside the herd to keep them in line; when Carter's screaming veers some off track, they shoot their guns to draw them back to the road. As the herd & the teams following them reach the 'finish line' (as far as they're supposed to stick with the walkers), a horn is blared from Alexandria, leading many of the walkers off track again. Tobin stops answering Rick on the walkie-talkie, leaving the fate of his group -including Rebekkah- unknown. APPEARANCE Rebekkah stands at around 5'3", and weighs a little under 100lbs. She has brown eyes and brown hair, which she tends to keep cut to around her shoulders; usually, it's worn in a ponytail. She's usually found wearing jeans, a t-shirt and maybe a jacket. Her 'signature' is a pair of black combat boots, which she's had since before the outbreak. She has a family pride ring that she received for her seventeenth birthday; it contains her mother's birthstone in the middle, with her and her sister's on each sides. She used to wear it on a chain around her neck; however, after the chain accidentally broke once, she stopped wearing it as she didn't want to risk losing it. PERSONALITY NOTABLE KILL VICTIMS * Mandy Innes (Zombified) * Fiona Innes (Zombified) * Two unknown humans * It's suggested she 'killed' a few before reanimation * Numerous counts of zombies RELATIONSHIPS Jackson Randalls "---Guess we're stuck with you then, aren't we?" --Rebekkah Innes Jackson Randalls '''is a survivor of The Outbreak, and a resident of Alexandria. he's one of the three survivors of the attack on Cloverly Camp. Little is known about Jackson before the outbreak. He had been wandering on his own when he discovered and joined the camp, not too long before the wolves attacked. He began to join Rebekkah and Zachariah on their runs, despite Rebekkah's protests; she wasn't all too excited to be inviting someone else into their midst, especially as the two boys bonded quickly, and she felt this threatened her friendship with Zachariah. However, they slowly began to grow on each other, bonding as they realized they had more in common then they expected. It's suggested Rebekkah might have romantic feelings for him, although she denies it if anyone asks; mostly because she can't acknowledge it even to herself. Jackson tends to be a bit of a level between Zachariah and Rebekkah; while the latter boy is an eternal optimist, someone of a 'lawful neutral' alignment, the girl tends to be an eternal pessimist, with a 'chaotic neutral' alignment. Jackson, on the other hand, is a 'true neutral'. He tends to be the most rational out of the group, and therefor serves as group leader most of the time, even if Rebekkah constantly argues what he says. ''Zachariah Lynne'' "She's the eternal pessimist, I'm the eternal optimist--- it's why we make such a good team." --Zachariah Lynne '''Zachariah "Zach" Lynne is a survivor of The Outbreak, and a resident of Alexandria. He's one of the three survivors of the attack on the Cloverly Camp. Zach and Rebekkah were neighbors and best friends growing up; their differing personalities made them click instantly, and they found themselves inseparable from that first day in kindergarten. Because of this, their families were incredibly close as well--- so it made sense they'd end up in the same camp after the outbreak. The two started going on runs when supplies were low, seeing as most others didn't want to leave the safety of camp, and were later joined by Jackson. Zach's parents were also killed in the attack; the two relied heavily on each other as they mourned. Their relationship is very much that of a brother and sister; while they tend to get on each other's nerves and argue a fair amount, they're incredibly loyal to one another, and would do anything to protect the other. Mandy Innes "---First word I'd use to describe my mom is scatter-brained." --Rebekkah Innes Mandy Innes was Rebekkah's mother. After her long-term boyfriend left her, she raised both daughters on her own. Rebekkah doesn't tend to speak of her mother much; she was killed in the attack on the Cloverly camp, and reanimated before Bekkah returned. Although Jackson offered to put her down, Rebekkah chose to do it herself. She took her mother & sister's death hard, and struggled to come to terms with it for a while. When she does speak of Mandy, she seems to perceive her with both adoration and annoyance; while she loved her mother dearly, Rebekkah often found the woman to be scatter-brained, irresponsible, inable to make basic decisions. She often felt like the roles were reversed and she was the mother. Darcy Olette "---For all I know, the bastard's still alive out there--- what a cruel trick of fate that would be. The good parent gets slaughtered by a bunch of psychopaths, and the shit one survives the apocalypse." --Rebekkah Innes Darcy Olette is Rebekkah's estranged father. Darcy left his family when Rebekkah was six years old, and didn't have a lot to do with his daughters after that; popping in when he pleased and leaving as soon as he got bored. Rebekkah has a strong distaste for her father, although not because of his departure or absence-- she had learnt quickly that he couldn't be depended on. However, his constant coming and going after leaving had it's effect on both her mother and sister, which led to anger towards the man, for constantly hurting them. It's unknown what happened to Darcy after the outbreak. Fiona Innes "---She could find the brightness in any situation. Even the end of the world." --Rebekkah Innes Fiona Innes was Rebekkah's younger sister. There was a three year age difference between the girls, but they were quite close despite this; while they still argued like typical siblings, they were also each other's best friends. Rebekkah was always quite protective of her sister; as she felt her mother didn't step up to the job, she tried her best to fill her shoes. She's stated that Fiona was a constant optimist, always able to find the good in any situation. After the outbreak, Fiona lived in the Cloverly Camp with her mother and sister until it was attacked by the wolves; she was killed and reanimated, and was put down by Rebekkah when the girl returned to the camp. Rebekkah took the death of her family quite harshly, struggling for quite a while with accepting what had happened to them. She still prefers not to talk about them too much, as she finds it to be an upsetting topic. APPEARANCES (Author note: Okay so obviously Rebekkah hasn't actually appeared in the show, nor will she seeing as she's an Original Character. However, because my biography falls canon to Season Five onward of the show, I'll be working to keep her slightly incorporated into the plot--- not enough to really affect things, but enough to be noticeable . Therefor, I'll be pretending she was present in episodes.) Season Five * Remember * Forget * Try * Conquer Season Six * First Time Again OTHER MEDIA Rebekkah does not have a counterpart in the comics, video game, assault or social game. TRIVIA * She refers to the zombies as 'rotters' * She's fairly handy with a shotgun, as her grandfather taught her to shoot when she was a teenager * As far as they're aware, Rebekkah, Jackson and Zachariah are the only survivors of the attack on the Cloverly Camp. * She potentially still has family alive, as her father's status is unconfirmed. * It's quite likely the three Cloverly survivors were the last people brought to Alexandria before Rick Grimes' group * She doesn't tend to talk about her life pre-apocalypse, especially regarding her family as she doesn't like to ponder over what happened to them * Despite having been in Alexandria for some time, she, Jackson and Zachariah all still sleep in the same room; it's just a comfort thing for them * She often goes outside the wall, mostly because she doesn't want to forget what it's like out there * Her motto is "Never Look Back" * Before the outbreak, she had intentions to go to college to become a journalist * She was in her senior year of high school when the outbreak began, and therefor, never received her high school diploma * Both she and her sister were given their mothers last name upon birth, seeing as she wasn't yet married--- it proved to be a blessing, as it saved them the issue of getting it changed after their father left * The thing she misses most from the modern world is her IPod * She had a dog growing up (Lab named Molly) who passed away right before the oubreak * She's killed two humans * It's suggested she might've helped deal with the dead so as to avoid reanimation back in Cloverly * She's noted to be a terrible cook. The three often take meals with other residents. PORTRAYAL Rebekkah is portrayed by Canadian actress Ellen Page.